murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Murdoch
The Murdoch Effect Nightmare on Queen Street |mention = The Infernal Device |gender = Male |age = 42 (Born July 2, 1863) |status = Living |relationships = Julia Ogden (Wife) Harry Murdoch (father) Mary Murdoch, mother, (deceased) Jasper Linney (half-brother) Susannah Murdoch (sister, deceased) Albert Murdoch, brother (deceased) Bill Murdoch (descendant) Elizabeth Milner (deceased fiancée) Enid Jones (romantic interest, ended) Anna Fulford (romantic interest, ended) Eva Pearce, kissed (in his dream in Murdoch in Ladies Wear, ended) James Gillies, kissed by in A Midnight Train to Kingston, deceased |job = Detective }} Detective William Murdoch is the main character of Murdoch Mysteries TV series (2008) portrayed by Yannick Bisson. Murdoch is portrayed by Peter Outerbridge in the TV movies. William Murdoch is an old-school hero who is polite and earnest says ‘excuse me’ to the bad guys and calls them ‘mister’. He plays by the rules, both societal and religious, and conducts himself accordingly, a gentleman detective though born working class and raised a devout Roman Catholic. Biography Detective William Murdoch is a celebrated Canadian police detective who works for the Toronto Constabulary at Station House No. 4. He is well-known for his use of forensic evidence by creating innovative inventions to collect them which have resulted in the arrest and prosecution of numerous criminals, including thwarting assassination attempts and national security threats– even saving the life of the Queen and a President. Murdoch lived at 22 Ontario Street ([[Still Waters|''Still Waters]]) until his recent marriage (ep8.04) to Dr. Julia Ogden of Toronto with whom he has had a long and successful working partnership, while their private lives have had some notoriety. Presently, they reside at the Windsor House Hotel. Early Years: William Murdoch comes from a poor, Roman Catholic family who once lived in Nova Scotia. His mother died when he was a child, and for a long time he believed that his mother had been killed by his father. At seventeen, he left his Aunt’s home to work at a logging camp. He also had a sister, Susannah who was a nun,(ep4.10) now deceased, and a half-brother, Jasper, who is a sergeant in the North-West Mounted Police (ep2.13) whose interests and investigative techniques are similar to Murdoch's. William was an incredibly logical and scientific young man, and it is revealed that he may have a photographic memory (specifically ''hyperthymesia and working memory). He is a great admirer of physicist Nikola Tesla and developed an early interest in science and theology and was schooled by the Jesuits who thought him too analytical for Literature, though he maintains his appreciation of poetry. He is well-educated and fluent in French. Murdoch is a fan of modern (1890 -1990s) science and frequently applies newly discovered scientific knowledge in solving crimes throughout his illustrious career. Murdoch had a fiancée, Liza Milner. She died of consumption a year prior to Season 1. Character Arc William Murdoch is button-down and private about his feelings, rarely loosening his tie, and usually wears his jacket and hat, no matter the circumstance or temperature. He keeps his own council. He is patient and resourceful. He is steadfast and a man of his word, often arriving at the crime scene on his bicycle. Through the adventures of each Season (1-8), working with the irrepressible George Crabtree and sarcastic Inspector Thomas Brackenreid, his rigidity and reserve have loosened up a bit. He is respected and admired by his colleagues at Station House No.4. in the noted Protestant town of Toronto. Being logical, skeptical, observant, scientific and clear-headed with an excellent memory and a Polymath are obstacles when he needs to connect with people, emotionally. It is Dr. Julia Ogden, his ‘equal in every way,’ who both inspires and challenges him intellectually and emotionally to see the shades of grey to his black and white ‘letter of the law' world from early on in their crime solving careers. Their long star-crossed journey has taught them both that in genuine Love sacrifice and compromise are not experienced as such. They became engaged during the Season 7 finale, [[The Death of Dr. Ogden|''The Death of Dr. Ogden]]. In the 100th episode, 'Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!', they finally tied the knot and became husband and wife in Season 8, becoming a mystery-solving modern married couple at the turn-of-20th century in Toronto, Canada – which is their current storyline in progress. With the lessons learned from the many Murder Mysteries investigated and solved, along with the new inventions and innovations (such as finger markers, the daylight box, and the lie detector to name a few), Murdoch has become the ''Artful Detective, servicing the Toronto Constabulary, making a difference in people lives and . . . ready for the new adventures and challenges to come in Season 9. Trivia *Has a grandson Bill Murdoch in Republic of Doyle. It is unknown how he has a grandchild if Julia Ogden (ep3.13) is unable to have children, but we may find this out eventually! *The Artful Detective is the title of the TV series in the U.S. Gallery File:Power_05.jpg|In "Power" File:Glass_ceiling_08.jpg|With Julia in "The Glass Ceiling" File:Til_death_02.jpg|In "'Til Death Do Us Part" File:Let_loose_003.jpg|Young William in "Let Loose the Dogs" File:Still_waters_06.jpg|In "Still Waters" File:Childs_play_06.jpg|In "Child's Play" File:Vanished_corpse_02.jpg|In "The Vanished Corpse" File:Wild_side_part_2_03.jpg|In "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" File:NOQS_Chap_3_04.jpg|In "Ciphers and Somnology" Shipwreck altar boy1.PNG| Young William in Shipwreck Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Inventors